This Is Your Life
by xdeathglarex
Summary: Malex fic... summary's inside, This is something i've been working on for quite sometime.
1. Chapter 1

summary: Alex kelly is a nice person when in it comes to people who know her, she always seems cheerfull kind of girl but no one knows that this is just a cover, to a painfull and unforgetable past, but what if there's someone out that could make Alex take off the mask and show her true self and face her fears...

Malex

u know the rest...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown small town- In a Supermarket

"Alex! It's your shift… now come on" a sleazy looking guy said

"Hey be grateful that I just volunteer for this job" a voice came form the back round revealing a blonde haired girl in her twenties…

"Yeah… yeah whatever now come on, hurry up I need to go to the bathroom" the guy whined

"Okay… Jeez can't you hold it for a couple of minutes?" the guy gave her a ridiculous look which made her chuckle a bit,

The guy went off as she stood behind the counter, this market had barely had customers maybe because this town is smaller than the market it self…

This thought made the blonde scoff…

But all her thoughts stopped when she heard the door open; and someone got in

She couldn't see who it is but she could hear the footsteps nearing closer

And the sight took her breath away; a girl she seemed as the same age as the blonde

She had a tall slim figure but what amazed the blonde was the girl face there was something about it she couldn't describe in words…

She had those green big mossy eyes so innocent looking with her long light brown hair and a shy weak smile,

Alex couldn't take her eyes of the angel that landed on this damned earth,

She kept starring that she notice that the beautiful girl was talking to her

"Huh…?" that was the blonde reply,

"Oh excuse me… my voice comes a little low sometimes" the shy brunette mumbled "I said… where can I find paper towels?" she explained.

"Paper towels?" the blonde seemed a bit struck but then she answered quickly "oh they're in the back… let me show ya" the blonde stepped from behind the counter and headed to the back motioning for the girl to follow her

"Sorry for that… We're not used to people asking us where the stuff is, usually they know everything in the store" the blonde said as they continued walking.

"Oh well I'm not from here, I just moved here from New York so" the brunette said.

"Oh that explains it" the blonde chuckled making the brunette giggle which Alex found very cute "so New York big city huh?" Alex asked

"Yeah lived there whole my life" proud of her self the brunette replied.

"So why the sudden move?" asked again, just trying to not make the conversation end

"I don't know… I guess I just needed a change of scenery" a smile crawled over the blonde face when she heard the brunette reply, she was glad that the brunette chose this town…

"Well here we are this is the paper towel's section… if you need any other help I'm right there" the blonde pointed at the counter.

"Sure thanks" the brunette mumbled before the blonde could leave.

After a while of helping the brunette pick all she needed she was now charging the stuff and the total price was thirty dollars but the brunette just gave twenty dollars,

"It's okay… consider it on the house"

"No I can't… I just let me…" the brunette argued back.

"It's okay really, no big deal" with a convincing look from the blonde the brunette just sighed and smiled weakly.

The blonde wrapped the groceries up in their bags and notice there were so many she was worried that the brunette couldn't handle them all

"Let me help you carry the groceries to your house…?" the blonde offered

"No… I don't want to trouble you" the brunette said

"It's my job to help you… and besides you can't carry all those things" the blonde seemed begging

"I'm sure you have better things to do?" really the brunette didn't want to trouble the blonde

"No I don't… I'm actually heading out myself" the blonde replied

After silenced from the brunette side she agreed…

"But wait… let me just… Kev!" she called "Kev?" she called looking back at the storage room

"What?!" a weak voice called back and after a while you can see the sleazy guy with the short blonde hair approaching them.

"It's your shift" the blonde narrowed her eyes at him as he buttoned his jeans up "and what took you so long anyway?" Alex asked

"I got held up" but his gaze from the blonde to the brunette "well hello there" he raised his eyebrows slightly licking his lower lip,

The brunette had an alarmed look and Alex just rolled her eyes and shoved him back

"Keep your pants up sleazebag" she said as she hopped from behind the counter taking the bags out from the other girl's hands saying "let me help you with those"

After getting out of the supermarket they walked side by side,

"Sorry about my friend Kevin" the blonde mumbled

"Its okay I had my fare share of people like that" the brunette just smiled,

"But when it comes to it he's a pretty good guy" the blonde defended her best friend

"Yeah…" the brunette mumble not knowing what to say…

"I'm Alex by the way" the brunette chuckled "what's so funny about my name?" Alex wondered little bit offended,

"No it's not that… I just realized that we don't know each other's names and we already acting like best friends" the brunette explained,

"Oh… yeah weird isn't it?" Alex gave her a funny look which made her laugh

"I'm Marissa" she said as they kept walking,

"nice meeting you Marissa" the blonde thought the name was so beautiful that she wanted to say it over and over again but she didn't want the brunette to freak out,

They kept walking until Marissa stopped in front of a small but pretty looking house

"Here we are" she said as she stood in front of the blonde

"Oh well I better get going" the blonde didn't notice that they arrived

"Well thanks for helping me today" the brunette smiled making the blonde smile as well "so I guess I'll see you around."

"Definitely… I'm always at the market or the bar down the street or… I'll just see you around" the brunette chuckled at the blonde babble,

"Yeah…" when they just stood there until they realized they were starring at each other they both chuckle at their silliness,

The brunette was going to hug the blonde but the blonde was going for a handshake

So it ended with an awkward handshake and after that both went their separate ways… some of them was beating themselves up for lack of smoothness and the other was glad they made new friends in this small town…

After getting out of her own awkwardness; Alex made her way to the gym as she got in an impatient looking guy was standing with hands crossed on his muscular chest,

"You made it… finally" he said

"I'm so sorry T I promise this is the last time" Alex begged,

"And what the excuse now… Kevin got held up in the bathroom?" he said half joking.

"That and I helped up a new comer from New York city" she smiled as the memory of the brunette.

"New York city? Nice" Tony said with smile but a stern look came to his dark skinned features "now come on we don't have much time" he dragged her to the back

"Jeez manhandling much" she said as she let her self get dragged,

They stopped as they reached the back, Tony let Alex go and he threw a pare of boxing gloves at her, she catch them…

"This is professional boxing Alex, this is no joke" he said as he took the defense glove

"I know, I can do this" she said assured of herself

"You can, you're the best thing since your father" he couldn't help it, it slipped out of his mouth…

The blonde felt a sting of pain in her heart when she remembered her father but she covered it up by saying "well father is long gone, and we cant bring him back… so you just have settle on me then" she said bitterness in her voice

Tony knew Alex was hurting but he didn't want to interfere so he said

"Okay then… now hit me"…

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------

So what do u think? should I continue this fic or what?

feedback please!


	2. Chapter 2

XdeathglareX- i know it's been a while, but this is my 2th chapter, so enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small town- a certain house

Alex woke hearing her alarm go off after washing her face and getting out of her sleepy daze she got out smelling the fresh air and looking at the blue clear sky it was indeed a great day to start off to…

"Alex! Hi there" Alex heard someone was calling her name "Alex I'm right here" her gaze settled on a girl with black silky long hair,

"Auberry… hey" yes it was her daughter's neighbors, she was in her teen years, she was sixteen seventeen I'm not sure…

"Good morning Al" she said with a sweet welcoming voice

"Morning" the blonde greeted back,

"I see you woke early this morning… you're not usually a morning person… what's going on?" she asked in a playful voice

"Me? Nothing… I swear" she crossed her hands over her chest feeling cold: cuz she was just wearing a white tang top and shorts,

"Yeah right… hey you wanna come over? my dad is trying to build a dog house again" she chuckled as she remembered the last time Auberry's dad wanted to build a house for the dog, it took them maybe twelve hours to build it and in the end the dog smashed it down.

"I would love that, but I gotta go take care of the store for the next hour so maybe next time" the blonde refused politely.

"What makes you so sure there is a next time?" the brunette asked narrowing her eyes

"With your dad, you and I are both sure there is a next time" the blonde grinned as she said that making the younger girl giggle

"Yeah well, I'll see ya later then" she said

"Sure… later" the blonde rode her self back to the house.

Getting to the market; Alex took her headphones off and put her ipod back in her bag pack as she opened the door she reached for the counter to found Kevin and his dad arguing about something…

"Dad… I'm not going to manage this store and you're not gonna die okay?" she heard Kevin say.

"But son…" his dad argued,

"No buts… this is my life dad" Kevin sighed as she rubbed his forehead

"Fine but just know that this life of yours could end fast and with no achievements…

You could die unappreciated remember that son" Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing what kind of a dad tells his son something like that.

After Kevin's father left the blonde was finally brave enough to come out of the shadow of a shelf to the counter where stood a pissed looking Kevin with a chart in his hand.

"Hey Kevy!" she greeted all smiling like she didn't hear anything just about now

"Don't call me that" Kevin said as he put the chart down

"Why?" she asked

"Cuz it leads me to an ugly childhood" he responded still not looking at the blonde

"Oh Kev, don't be such a drama queen" Alex said playfully patting his head in such a rough way that it almost hurt,

"Shut up will ya?" he shoved her back lightly "so are you going to the pet store this afternoon?" Kevin asked

"It's not a pet store idiot, it's called pet care… we go there to take care of pets not to buy them" Alex rolled her eyes

"Whatever… tell me why do you volunteer a lot? I mean I could understand you volunteering here, but why?" Kevin asked curious

"Well my dumb friend, I have no idea besides I'm not the only one volunteering I know Auberry does sometimes" Alex said,

"Uh yes little Auberry, I'm telling you man that girl has a crush on you" Kevin said,

"No she doesn't" Alex said caught of guard,

"Then why she's always so nice to you?" he asked suspicious, more like confronting Alex

"She's a nice person" Alex said confused,

"Not with me she's not" said Kevin now his back is facing the counter,

"Kevin no one is nice to you… you always look at the girls like you wanna take their clothes off… girls don't like that… they need someone to look in their eyes like there's no one else... you need to make them feel special" Alex starred in daze but Kevin just looked at her like she was from another planet

"You know that I'm not gay right?" he asked ready to get a slap upside down his head, and he indeed got what he expected,

"Shut up Kevin, you're guy yeah I know but it doesn't mean you should act like one" Alex replied, "okay man let's get this shit done with I'm tired of this place"

"You could say that again" Kevin said as they headed to the back getting to work.

After finishing her shift at the store Alex headed to the pet care center

Getting in greeting her the sound of dogs barking and cats

Oh how she loved those sounds,

"Hey you're here" a tall lanky curly head boy said at the reception disk,

"Hey Seth, how's it going?" she greeted

"Very good actually we have a lot of customers this week than ever" he said happily

"Well that's very good, um shall I go in?" she asked

"Yeah just to let you know that Auberry is already in taking care of a new dog" he said,

The name of that girl was stuck in the blonde's head she couldn't get Kevin's words out of her mind does she really have a crush on the blonde or what,

Getting in and wearing a lab coat like doctors do, she saw Auberry holding a little dog in her arms and she noticed the collar on his neck but the letters was not clear to her,

"Hey! So what do we have here?" Alex said as she reached them

"Oh hey Alex… we have this cutie here is a king Charles" she said as she looked at the dog

"let me see" Auberry handed the dog to the blonde, the blonde read the letters on the collar and found herself muttering the name "cooper… nice name there my friend, come on let's get you cleaned up huh? Auberry why don't you take him to the cleaning section and I'll be right there I just need to check out something" the blonde left as soon as she saw the brunette nod

"Okay let's see how my friends are doing?" after checking the pets and how their conditions are she left to deal with the little dog 'cooper' and Auberry

Getting to the cleaning section she saw Auberry standing over the dog and the shower table,

"So let's get you cleaned up buddy"

Almost finishing cleaning the dog up… Alex was now purring some shampoo on his fur… and water filled the floor and Auberry is trying to hold the dog still,

One thing led to another Auberry slipped but Alex caught her in the right time

"Are you okay?" Alex asked worried as she held her firmly from the waist

"I'm fine thanks" after pulling herself together and preventing a sigh you could see that Auberry's face was flushed and crimson to the blonde's dismay

"Okay you are a lot of trouble little one" Alex turned to the dog who still standing on the shower table,

After getting out of her embarrassment Auberry was brave enough to start a conversation with the blonde,

"Hey I was wondering if you wanna come to my birthday on Friday?" she asked hopefully

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world" Alex said smiling

"I'm turning eighteen this weekend" Auberry said proudly.

"You're turning eighteen?! But I always thought that you were sixteen or something" Alex asked now looking at the younger girl,

"Oh no I'm actually passed that" the brunette chuckled a bit

"I can't believe you're eighteen" Alex said taking it in

"By the end of the week, if you're coming of course" Auberry said

"I said I'll be there it means I'll be there…. and maybe I'll bring a friend too"

"Oh a friend? Do I know him or her? It better be not Kevin" said Auberry

"Don't worry she's a new in town she need a social event like this to help her blend in" Alex chuckled a little

"If you think that my birthday is a social event than you're wrong I'm not even that popular" Auberry said,

"How come? You're beautiful" Alex wanted to hit herself upside down the head for making that slip

Auberry just looked at Alex shocked of what she heard but very happy inside that the thought of the blonde saying she's beautiful made her stomach flip.

Mean while in the other side of the room stood a brunette who just got in; heading to the small disk beside the door the curly haired boy greeted her and showed her where she could find some help…

Getting to the location that's needed the brunette seeing two figures standing over a dog that was hers… she rushed to their side.

Seeing the person who was heading towards them, the blonde smiled as she notice that was starring at them with a weird look on her cute face, she turned and smiled

"Hey there" Alex said still a smile was planted on her features,

"What are you stalking me now?" the brunette asked in as playful tone,

"I wouldn't be wearing scrubs and a coat if I was" Alex replied with a smart look

"Okay smartass… so tell me what are you doing with my dog?"

"We are cleaning him up… well trying to" Alex said, she heard Auberry fake cough to get their attention "oh sorry um Marissa this is Auberry… Auberry this is Marissa"

They greeted each other and then turned to the blonde

"Oh that reminds me… Marissa, do you wanna come to Auberry's birthday on Friday?" the blonde asked,

"I don't know Alex" she responded,

"Come on, it'll be great beside you need to get to know people here, it's a great opportunity… right Auberry?" she gave the black haired girl a pleading look

"… I guess so?" Auberry said unsure,

"Come on please for me come on Rissa" Alex gave the brunette puppy eyes the brunette couldn't resist anymore,

"Okay I'll think about it" the brunette sighed,

"Good… yay" the blonde started jumping around like a school girl, Auberry just gave her an odd look and the brunette just stood there not knowing what to do,

"Is she always like that?" the brunette asked

"I don't know it's my first time seeing her like this" Auberry replied still looking towards the blonde, who was still jumping around "okay Torrance, calm down you didn't when the cheerleading contest you took it second" Auberry said ridiculously,

The blonde just stopped and starred confused,

"Did you just use 'a bring it on' philosophy on her?" Marissa asked chuckling

"Yap"

"Niice" she gave her a high five while laughing,

"Oh my god you're acting like best friends… I don't know why the thought that gives me the creeps" the blonde finally said something

"Oh shut it Al, for once I'm starting to actually like one of your friends" Auberry said and smiled, Alex just stuck her tongue out and gave her roll…

TBC…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

so tell me what you think so far?

feedbacks are always welcomed! goodbye now


End file.
